The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a memory array for processing an N-bit word.
The computational memory is a promising approach in the field of non-von Neumann computing paradigms. In particular, the computational memory is useful for computing multiplication of matrices and vectors. However, there is a continuous need to improve such computations.